


Лишень гра

by AOrvat



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Four Horsemen, Gen, Origin of the Game, Translation
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOrvat/pseuds/AOrvat
Summary: Мітос згадує, як виникла Гра.





	Лишень гра

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just a Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590640) by [Parda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parda/pseuds/Parda). 



> Дозвіл на переклад отримано від 25 листопаду 2017 р.

«Що за найгірші біди нас чекають з віком?  
Що вріже глибші зморшки на чолі?  
Дивитися як всіх колись коханих зітре з життя сторінок,  
Й самотнім залишитися на світі мені подібно.»

Паломництво Чайлд-Гарольда, пісня ІІ  
Джордж Гордон Байрон

+++

Четвер, 23 квітня 1997 року  
Баржа МакЛеода, Париж, Франція

Мітос неспішно піднявся сходнею на баржу МакЛеода, шкірою засвербіло знайоме відчуття безсмертного.  
\- МакЛеод? – гукнув він відразу ж, не бажаючи сполохати друга.  
Полохати безсмертних не найкраща ідея. Особливо полохати МакЛеода. Особливо тепер.  
Він був майже впевнений, що МакЛеод стерпівся з речами, що Мітос коїв у минулому, та що МакЛеод більш не сердиться на нього за те, що був одним з чотирьох вершників та понад двох тисяч років тому наводив жах на два континенти. Але він також знав, що МакЛеод був ще… ну, не злий, проте засмучений і роздратований тим, що з три дні тому Мітос просив не забирати голову в Байрона.  
Звісно те прохання не зупинило МакЛеода, подумав Мітос, відчуваючи деяке невдоволення. Байрон був другом, і Мітосу не подобалося, коли його друзі рубали одне одному голови. В нього було не так вже багато друзів, і якщо МакЛеод продовжить в такому ж дусі, то тоді дійсно залишиться в нього лише один. МакЛеод бува надто швидко хапався за меч. Ну, він був ще молодий. Мітос знизав плечима та відігнав роздратування геть.  
У дверях, тримаючи меча за спиною, з’явився МакЛеод. Мітос не бачив клинка, проте безсумнівно той був.  
\- Більше не впізнаєш мого голосу? – запитав Мітос, вдаючи, що ображений, але зупинився де стояв, подалі від МакЛеода, в чотирьох кроках від смертельно небезпечного леза та тримавшого його смертельно небезпечного безсмертного. Йому спало на думку, чи може МакЛеод навпаки саме впізнав його голос, проте він вирішив, що не хоче цікавитися.  
\- Просто перевіряю, - відповів МакЛеод, та додав, запрошуючи до баржі, - сам побачиш чому.  
Мітос рушив слідом, та ступивши лише два кроки, відчув ще одного безсмертного. Увійшов він трохи сповільнивши крок, насторожений, хто б ще там міг бути? Перед диваном стояла молода жінка. Десь тридцяти років, гарно вдягнена на винятковий для француженки манер, особливо парижанки. Її темне волосся було майстерно зібрано у шиньйоні. Вона здавалася знервованою й трохи не при собі.  
Мітос миттєво визнав ким вона була – новою безсмертною. Дуже новою безсмертною. Трохи зсутулившись та ширше відкрив очі, з самим лише натяком на посмішку, він заклав руки у кишені пальто та начепив свою най невибагливу маску колишнього школяра. Йому стало цікаво, чи МакЛеод вже згадав їй його ім’я. І коли так, то яке саме?  
\- Вероніка, це мій друг, - швидко мовив МакЛеод.  
Тож МакЛеод не називав їй його імені. Добре. Все одно йму потрібно було вибрати нове. Адам Пірсон надто довго вже жив у Парижі.  
\- Привіт, - кивнув Мітос, не роблячи спроб потиснути руку. Дотик для новонавернених безсмертних іноді бував дуже неприємним. – Бенджамін Девіс.  
Він бачив, як МакЛеод трохи закотив очі його новому імені, тож Мітос здійняв брову у сардонічному виклику. Принаймні Мітос змінював ім’я час від часу. МакЛеод за чотири століття не вигадав жодного псевдоніму. І чого саме шотландець від нього взагалі очікував. Чабі Чеккер [1]? Бріан Бору[2]? Інцітат[3]?  
Жінка кивнула у відповідь, виглядаючи тепер, коли відчуття згасло, трохи більш стриманіше.  
\- Вероніка Лесонде.  
Він знову кивнув та пішов до холодильника узяти пиво. Зрештою був майже час обідати. Він чув, як МакЛеод переконливо промовляв до неї, пояснюючи про безсмертя, зцілення та все інше. Мітос давно втомився від таких пояснень. Втомився брати учнів, аби лишень дивитися, як вони гинуть. В нього вже дуже й дуже давно не траплялось учнів. В усілякому разі не новачків.  
Не бажаючи втручатися, він всівся на стільці трохи поодаль. МакЛеод вже дійшов частини про Гру.  
\- Рубати голови? – голос Вероніки зірвався. – Заради… призу?  
Тепер він чув, як тон МакЛеода став нижчим: заспокоюючи, пояснюючи, розповідаючи їй про святу землю, Гру та Приз.  
\- Але навіщо? Що… що таке цей Приз? Що це за Гра? – Тепер вона здавалася розлюченою. – Коли це розпочалося?  
Мітос зробив добрячий ковток та закрив очі. Це розпочалося дуже давно.

+++

Бронзовий вік  
Табір Чотирьох вершників

Мітос йшов табором, не звертаючи уваги на нажаханих рабів, що розбігалися з його шляху. З гір дув холодний вітер, хльоскаючи волоссям по очах та жбурляючи піском у обличчя. Зупинившись, він подивився на великий намет, де чекали три його брати.  
Вчора між ними трапився розбрат, суперечка, що переросла у свару. Вони були разом вже понад чотири століття, тож за цей час склалися традиції. Вони згодилися вирішувати такі свари за допомогою змагань. Переможець змагання ставав ватажком, правителем над ними всіма, аж доки знову не трапиться незгода та не буде проголошено ще одне змагання.  
Настав час для нового змагання, для нового ватажка. Мітос подумав ще трохи, відкинув полог та увійшов. Він зайняв місце в колі, всівшись навпроти Кроноса та проміж Сіласом і Каспіаном. Брати кивнули йому та продовжили спірку.  
\- Мені до вподоби, коли ми боролися, - мовив Каспіан.  
\- Це тому, що ти виграв! – рикнув Сілас.  
Кронос та Мітос переглянулися, обмінявшись мовчазним «в жодному разі». З того самого змагання і Кронос і Мітос робили все, що в їх силах, аби ручатися, що ані Сілас, ані Каспіан не переможуть. Їх простецьке бачення життя часто бувало забавним, тож старші товариші нерідко виявлялися підхоплені тим захватом, з яким Сілас та Каспіан зустрічали новий досвід. Але ні в Сіласа, ні в Каспіана не було здатностей загадувати дальше завтрашнього дня, і жоден не мав передбачливості необхідної, аби очолити решту.  
\- Якось ми змагалися, хто швидше спалить селище на попіл, - згадав Сілас. Він запитливо подивився на Мітоса. – Я так і не здогадався, як ти зробив так, щоб усі пожежі розпочалися одночасно.  
Мітос посміхнувся про себе, та нічого не відповів. Жоден з його братів не чекав від нього розкриття його секретів. Мітос насолоджувався змаганнями в яких малася підступність. Не дивно, що брати віддавали перевагу змаганням з чистої сили. Мітос відкинувся на подушки, охайно кушаючи фінік та облизуючи пальці. Він розумів, що мав продумати гру, що складатиметься зі змагання у силі, проте насправді буде змаганням в розумі.  
\- Ніяких повторів, - оголосив Кронос. – Таким чином ні в кого не буде переваг.  
Він глянув на Мітоса з викликом, Кроносу подобалося перемагати.  
Сілас та Каспіан були не надто кмітливі, але продовжували спроби.  
\- Як що до того, аби подивитися, хто зможе вбити більше всього людей за день? – запропонував Каспіан.  
\- Гарна думка, але… - Мітос похитав головою та потягся за наступним фініком. – Давайте зробимо щось інше, браття. Де виклик у вбивстві смертних? Де гострота?  
Він посмакував останнє слово та обвів братів поглядом.  
Кронос вже посміхався, він бачив, що задумав Мітос, але Сілас та Каспіан дивилися без жодного проблиску.  
\- Давайте вбивати безсмертних, - додав Мітос особисто для них. – Ми забираємо голови, і ми забираємо сходження.  
Мітос закинув фініка у рота.  
Тепер посміхалися всі. Коли вони зрідка зустрічали іншого безсмертного, завжди траплялися чвари. Усі бажали сходження. І Кронос, і Мітос вміли відчувати тих, хто стане безсмертним. Сілас та Каспіан не мали цього таланту. У грі таке обіцяло неймовірну перевагу. Сілас та Каспіан могли грати, та лише Мітос чи Кронос виграють.  
\- Інші безсмертні, не ми. Ми брати. – Оголосив очевидне Сілас. Принаймні хоч це він розумів.  
\- Звісно, не ми! – Заспокоїв його Мітос. – Це буде… гра. Переможе той, хто забере найбільше сходжень.  
Кронос відкинувся назад, погладжуючи підборіддя та зважуючи свої переваги.  
Сілас теж вишукував такі:  
\- Жінки та діти рахуються?  
\- Так. – Як і завжди правила продумував Мітос. – Безсмертні жінки рахуються, безсмертні діти рахуються. Будь-які безсмертні. Бій повинен вестися один-на один. – Він оглянув кожного з братів по черзі. – Нападати разом неможна. Півголови не порахуєш.  
Ті кивнули разом – це було зрозуміло всім.  
\- Ніяких свідків, - раптово мовив Кронос. – Аби жоден смертний не бачив. – Він посміхнувся Мітосові. – Ми будемо дотримуватися таємниці. Кидайте виклик там, де вас ніхто не побачить.  
Мітос на мить прикипів поглядом до Кроноса, здивований, чому це брат вигадав таку заборону. Чи Кронос знав про спостерігачів, релігійну громаду, що вірила ніби безсмертні мають божественну суть? Спостерігачі спостерігали за безсмертними та приносили свої оповіді до храму, де історії «богів» записувалися, проте їм заборонено було хоч як спілкуватися з безсмертними. З кілька століть тому, коли вони тільки зароджувалися, Мітос навідався до їхньої громади та знав, що та й досі існувала. Можливо, що Кронос теж знав про спостерігачів. Можливо, що й ні. Не дуже й то було важливо.  
\- І ми не станемо битися на святій землі, - тепер вже підняв голос Каспіан.  
\- Злякався битися в храмі? – Посміявся Сілас. Каспіан зважено кивнув.  
\- Це плоха вдача, - проголосив він. – І не лише у храмах. На будь-якій святій землі. Будь-якого бога чи богині.  
Мітос та Кронос переглянулися та знизали плечима. Вони знали, наскільки серйозно сприймав Каспіан всі ці речі. Він був ще молодий.  
\- Тож не битися на святій землі, - погодився Мітос.  
\- Скільки? – Запитав Каспіан. – Скільки ми полюватимемо?  
\- П’ять років? – Запропонував Сілас. – Десять?  
\- Ти хоча б рахувати стільки вмієш? – Зареготів Каспіан та впав на подушки. – Звісно, аби встежити, як багато голів ти збереш, тобі не доведеться лічити дуже багато.  
Сілас рикнув та заніс кулака для могутнього удару, проте Мітос поклав йому долоню на плече. Сілас і Каспіан часто сварилися немов діти, тож зберігати мир було його обов’язком.  
\- Брати, - докорив Мітос, поглянувши на Каспіана. Каспіан лишень посміхнувся та потягся за вином.  
\- Двадцять років, - оголосив Кронос. – Полювання займе трохи часу. – Він подивився на решту вершників. – Тож ми згодні, брати? Це наш виклик?  
Усі кивнули.  
\- Тоді встаньте. Заприсягнемося на цьому.  
Четвірка підвелася та склала руки. Мітос відчув нищівну хватку Сіласа на передпліччі, і сам міцніше стиснув руку Каспіана. Він та Кронос дивилися одне на одного навхрест.  
\- Наше нове змагання, - посміхнувся Кронос. – Протягом двадцяти років ми подорожуватимемо поодинці, збираючи голови. Потім ми зустрінемося тут, у підніжжя гори. Ми визначимо переможця, і вершники знову скакатимуть разом!

+++

23 квітня 1997 року  
Баржа МакЛеода

\- Ми не знаємо, коли почалася Гра, - відповів МакЛеод. – Ніхто не знає.  
І ніхто не дізнається, подумав Мітос. Він залишився єдиний, хто знав, і він ніколи не розповість. Він був радий… здебільшого, що інші три вершники вже мертві. Якось він сказав МакЛеоду, що не відчував провини з самого одинадцятого сторіччя, але траплялися часи, як правило у ночі, коли це було просто неправдою. Не відкриваючи очей, Мітос допив пиво.  
\- Але що це за приз? – Знову запитала Вероніка, намагаючись знайти хоч якийсь смисл в усьому цьому.  
\- Останній з безсмертних, - голос МакЛеода був спокійний та виміряний, наче він пояснював як пройти, - матиме силу всіх безсмертних, які коли-небудь жили, достатньо сили, аби правити світом.  
Вероніка не здавалася дуже вже переконаною.  
\- Звідки ви це знаєте? Хто вам сказав?  
\- Мені сказав мій вчитель, а йому його вчитель. Всі безсмертні дізнаються про це саме так. – І додав вже серйозніше. – Ми сподіваємося, що останній з безсмертних буде хорошим.  
Вероніка не відповіла нічого. Мітос різко підвівся та відправився до холодильника за ще одним пивом. Прихилившись до стіни, він визирнув у ілюмінатор і зробив прохолодний ковток.

+++

Зима, бронзовий вік  
Великий ліс поблизу Каспійського моря.

Мітос зробив ковток з кружки з пивом та ляпнув служницю за сідниці. Та здивовано зойкнула, але посміхнулася йому та рушила далі. Він знав, що вона роздивилася розмір його капшука – «подарунку» від невдачливого торгаша, що він його перестрів кілька днів тому у лісі. Мітос з деяку мить задоволено споглядав на неї, а потім окинув оком закопчену таверну.  
Він вже кілька тижнів подорожував від одного села до іншого, слідуючи за чуткою про чоловіка, що помер, але повернувся до життя. Він робив так і раніше. Він знав, що рано чи пізно наздожене безсмертного – ще одна голова, аби додати до його рахунку у грі. Він вже зібрав добряче голів, і попереду залишалося тринадцять років. Було цікаво, як успіхи у інших.  
Він зайшов у село перед самим заходом. Один з жителів розповів, що чоловік, що він його шукав, час від часу буває у таверні. Мітос вирішив залишитися на кілька днів та почекати. Відпочити буде непогано, відігрітися, і пиво, що тут подавали, подобалося йому набагато більше звичного кислого вина. Протягнувши ноги ближче до вогню, він зробив ще один ковток пива та розслабився. Хоча і без снігу, та ніч ззовні видалася холодною.  
Він майже вже задрімав, коли відчув знайоме почуття, що свідчило про безсмертного десь поруч. Він скинув голову, сонливість та безпечність як рукою зняли. Він пильно оглянув залу, очі його блиснули у передчутті полювання. Коли він впізнав чоловіка, що увійшов, то вогонь в очах не вчух, проте на губах оселилася посмішка. Цього вечора сходження не буде.  
Сілас застиг в кількох кроках від дверей, його погляд метнувся по залі. Він помітив Мітоса у кутку, та усмішка осяяла його обличчя. Мітос підняв кухоль у привітанні, і Сілас радісно поспішив до нього.  
\- Брате! – Прогуркотів Сілас у своїй веселій манері. – Скільки років пройшло? Сім? Вісім? Як гра?  
\- Доволі непогано, - відгукнувся Мітос. – А в тебе?  
\- То був чудовий день, коли ти придумав цю гру, Мітосе, - Сілас підтягнув стільця та всівся за стіл. – Я ще не зустрічав безсмертного, який був би мені рівнею. Ці сходження варті будь яких зусиль з вистежування безсмертних. Боги, Мітосе, ці блискавки. – Сілас похитав головою та нахилився ближче, понизивши голос та ділячись сокровенним. – Я ніколи не насолоджувався жінкою, як насолоджуюсь цими блискавками, - посміхнувся він.  
Мітос згідно кивнув. Він також шукав несамовитого задоволення та агонії сходження. Це дійсно було кращим за будь-яку жінку. Він вже збирався відповісти, коли відчув слабке поколювання іншого безсмертного, що зростало все сильніше, а потім згладилося. Мабуть, безсмертний, що він його шукав, увійшов до таверни. З настороженого обличчя брата він знав, що Сілас теж того відчув.  
\- Він мій, - Сілас зустрівся з ним поглядами. – Я кілька місяців йшов по його сліду.  
\- Як і я, - відповів Мітос. – Багато селищ тому та багато більше за кілька місяців я почув про чоловіка, якого задер кабан, і який помер та повернувся до життя.  
\- Я вистежував його довше, - кинув виклик Сілас. – Він помер до цього, на березі великого моря на захід звідси. Я чув легенду про чоловіка, застреленого стрілою та повернувшогося до життя. Коли я почав його вистежувати, то ще було чутно запах солі у повітрі.  
Обидва чоловіки схрестили погляди, обидва не бажали відступати, обидва не бажали віддавати перевагу. То був Мітос, що побачив безглуздість усього цього та похитав головою і посміхнувся.  
\- Брате! Брате! Це не варто бійки. Це лише гра. – Мітос поліз у капшук та витяг кості. – Два з трьох?  
Сілас з деякий час дивився на Мітоса, а потім зареготів.  
\- Добре, брате але не твоїми кістками.  
Мітос у відповідь розсміявся, приймаючи зауваження. Він поклав кістки назад до капшуку, а Сілас позичив пару кісток в якихось чоловіків біля дверей. Кількома митями пізніше, Сілас роздувся від радощів та підвівся, готовий до полювання.  
Мітос відкинувся на стільці та осушив кухоль.  
«Кращє вже Сілас, ніж Кронос», - вирішив він філософські, розмірковуючи, чи не зможе перш ніж Сілас того вб’є, якось розпитати безсмертного та дізнатися, чи не знає той інших як вони.  
Усміхнений Сілас підхопив сокиру та рушив до дверей.  
\- Не бажаєш подивитися, брате? – Вигнув він брову, озирнувшись на Мітоса.  
Чому б ні? Правила казали про бій один на один, але ніщо не збороняло Мітосу дивитися. Він вийшов за Сіласом. Сілас перестрів невдачливого безсмертного десь проміж двох хатин. Закривши рота йому долонею, Сілас затягнув його на сусіднє пасовище, де селяни пасли худобу. Там Сілас кинув його на землю.  
Змахнувши сокирою, Сілас навис над розгубленим чоловіком, що розтягся на сухій траві.  
\- Це свята земля? – запитав він суворо.  
Чоловік відкинув довге волосся з очей та витріщився на Сіласа.  
\- Що? – заїкнувся він. Чого б він не очікував після нападу, то не цього питання.  
\- Це свята земля? – повторив Сілас. – Чи приносять тут жертви богам, чи танцюють для богинь, чи роблять будь-що таке інше на цьому пасовищі?  
Чоловік неквапливо підвівся.  
\- Ми тримаємо тут кіз та іншу худобу, - відповів він, нарочито отряхуючи свій важкий плащ та вочевидь прийнявши Сіласа за божевільного.  
\- Добре, - вдоволено кивнув Сілас. – Неможна вбивати на святій землі. Вірно кажу, брате? – Він озирнувся на Мітоса за підтвердженням.  
Мітос кивнув та стулився на дерево, влаштовуючись зручніше. Він бажав добре роздивитися видовище. Сілас перехопив сокиру та повернувся до безсмертного.  
\- Я прийшов за тобою. Я збираюся забрати твою голову.  
\- Але… чому? – Чоловік відступив на крок, не відводячи погляду від сіласової сокири. – Я нічим перед тобою не завинив, я тебе навіть не знаю.  
\- Бо така гра, дурню! Я виборюю винагороду, найбільшу винагороду, що можна уявити. Тільки один стане переможцем.  
\- Винагороду? – Чоловік без сумнівів вважав, що Сілас божевільний, але розумів небезпеку, що в ній опинився. – Що за винагорода? – Він витягнув меча.  
Очі Сіласа спалахнули. Битва, нарешті!  
\- Хто переможе, той правитиме усім.  
\- Всім? Чим всім? – допитувався чоловік.  
\- Правитиме всім, що того варте.  
Сілас рушив уперед та замахнувся сокирою зі смертельною точністю, та меч чоловіка перехопив її. Він відстрибнув та замахнувся вдруге.  
Знову почувши лязкіт металу, Мітос здивовано скинув брову: мало хто міг відбити удар Сіласа, тим більше два. Тим не менш, тут, під світлом місяця, де двоє зійшлися у двобої, невідомий безсмертний тримався.  
\- Тож ось воно що, - мовив чоловік, продовжуючи відбивати удар за ударом, навіть сам зумівши завдати кілька. Обидва бійця розійшлися, обережно кружляючи навколо один одного, в холодному повітрі здіймалися хмаринки пари їх натужного дихання.  
\- Мені завжди було цікаво, - мовив чоловік м’яко, майже сам до себе, - нащо ми тут, нащо живемо життя за життям? Я народився у Трої понад сто років тому. Я спостерігав, як старіють діти, що могли б бути моїми онуками. Я був воїном три житті, завжди воскресаючи, аби знову битися. – Його голос зріс. – І тепер я знаю навіщо.  
Він зробив швидкий випад Сіласу у ногу та ухилився від сокири, свиснувшої поруч з його рукою. Його світлі очі здавалися майже білими у місячному сяєві, і він всміхався до Сіласа злою посмішкою.  
\- Заради винагороди, за яку варто битися!  
\- Тобі її не отримати! – Проголосив Сілас та приготувався для смертельного удару.  
Але тільки-но він замахнувся сокирою, як ніч прорізав пронизливий свист. Шум захопив Сіласа зненацька, і удар вийшов невдалий, насправді, йому навіть ледве вдалося відбити меча, що цілив у шию.  
\- Що це за звук? – здивовано перепитав Сілас, трохи відступивши.  
\- Вовки у козячому загоні на сусідньому пасовищі, - відповів чоловік. – З ними впораються і без нас. Продовжимо двобій за винагороду.  
Та й насправді з боку селища почулися крики та тупіт – селяни висипали на захист своїх кіз.  
З тихим прокльоном Сілас відступився далі та підняв сокиру.  
\- Вибач. Закінчимо якось іншим разом. Неможна битися на очах у інших. Одне з правил.  
Чоловік зупинився, хоча меча й не опустив.  
\- А як же він? – вільною рукою він вказав на Мітоса, що так і стояв під деревом.  
\- Він? – кинув Сілас погляд на Мітоса. – Він безсмертний, як ми. Він може дивитися, але не може втручатися. Один проти одного, без жодних смертних, які б могли побачити, що відбувається – такі інші правила.  
\- Тоді, можливо, ми ще зустрінемося, - мовив чоловік та опустив меча. – Можу я дізнатися твоє ім’я? – запитав він з гідністю.  
\- Чому й ні? Я Сілас.  
\- А я Джінефа. До зустрічі. – Він коротко кивнув та попрямував до козиного пасовища.  
\- Що за гниле везіння! – вигукнув Сілас, підійшовши до Мітоса. – Вовки!  
\- Дійсно невдача, брате! – Мітос поплескав Сіласа по широкій спині, старанно приховавши задоволення результатом двобою. – Але правила є правила.  
\- Байдуже. Прикінчу його завтра.  
\- Ти вже мав нагоду, - заперечив Мітос. – Завтра його викличу я.  
\- Що? – Сілас зупинився та зло поглянув на Мітоса. – Він мій! Я виграв у кістки!  
\- І ти не зміг взяти його голову. Тепер моя черга.  
Сілас нахмурився та з рештою засміявся.  
\- Не варте сварки, ге, брате? – ляснув він Мітоса проміж лопаток, чи ледве не збивши з ніг. – Ось що. Він добре бився. Давай домовимося. Залишимо його у спокої на рік – жоден з нас не стане рубати йому голову. Після цього, коли один з нас захоче, то повернеться сюди та візьме його голову, це буде чесно.  
\- Згода. До таверни?  
\- Було б непогано. Я зголоднів та хочу випити.  
\- Двобій, брате, то не легка справа, адже так? – співчутливо покивав Мітос.  
Таверна була майже порожнею, більшість чоловіків відправилися полювати вовків. Лишень троє стариків сиділи біля вогню. Вершники повернулися за стіл, служниця принесла їжу, посміхаючись Мітосу. Мітос з Сілосом жадібно накинулися на тушковану козлятину та на хліб. Коли вона повернулася забрати тарілки, Мітос знову перехопив її погляд та цього разу посміхнувся на відповідь.  
Брати дивилися їй вслід за рухом її огузка. Мітос обернувся до Сіласа та запропонував:  
\- Не бажаєш подивитися, брате?

+++

З селища вони поїхали наступного ранку і кілька тижнів разом подорожували лісами. Було гарно знову мати супутника. Потім вони розділилися, аби продовжити полювання за головами. Через вісімнадцять місяців Мітос повернувся у селище та прийшов у таверну.  
\- Так, я пам’ятаю Джінефа, - відповіла служниця. – Він залишив село та попрямував на північ як раз через кілька днів після нападу вовків позаминулої зими. Казав щось про свою долю, - пригадала вона. – Збирався вибороти якусь велику винагороду.  
Мітос знизав плечима. Після приємної ночі з нею він попрямував на північ. Може, там він і перестріне Джінефа, якогось безсмертного він вже точно знайде.  
Наступні тринадцять років він подорожував та кидав виклик, та переміг багато безсмертних. Коли ж на завершення гри він повернувся до підніжжя гори, то зібрав на одну голову більше за Кроноса. Сілас і Каспіан навіть близько не стояли.  
Наступні тридцять років Мітос насолоджувався проводом вершниками. Завдяки його вмінням брати залишалися задоволеними, а табір процвітав. Зрештою, одначе, норови знову розбурхалися, і було оголошено нове змагання. Зійшлися на скачці, і цього разу на голову переміг Кронос.  
Після перегонів вони вже не обтяжувалися боротьбою за лідерство, хоча і змагалися бува заради забави. Мітос вже побував ватажком, а Сілас та Каспіан були достатньо задоволені, аби коритися.  
З Кроносом за головного Мітос час від часу залишав вершників, аби відвідати інші племена, чи пожити в містах чи селах. З ними він їв їх їжу, співав їх пісні, бився з ними пліч о пліч. Він вивчав їх тактику, їх оборону, їх силу та слабкість. Потім він повертався до братів та ділився тим, що дізнався.

+++

23 квітня 1997 р  
Баржа МкЛеода

Дункан закінчив розповідати про Гру, а Вероніка все хитала головою з широко розплющеними від жаху очима.  
Мітос зітхнув і всівся назад у крісло та зробив ще один ковток. Ці сучасні безсмертні були такими цивілізованими. Кілька сторіч тому, почувши правила Гри, вони просто кивали. Мітос згадав, як розповів про Гру катові. Чолов’яга був вельми зраділий тим, аби рубати голови рухомим цілям. Із гільйотинами та війнами обезголовлення не було чимось занадто незвичним. Майже кожен бачив його та не раз.  
Але не Вероніка.  
\- Це божевілля. – Вона все дивилася нажаханими очима то на Мітоса, то на МакЛеода.  
У відповідь вони подивилися рівним та безкомпромісним поглядом, який згодом опановує кожен безсмертний. Тобто, кожен ладний жити безсмертний.  
Нова безсмертна ніколи раніше не зустрічала цього погляду.  
\- Ви кажете, інші… безсмертні намагатимуться мене вбити? Відрубати мені голову?  
\- Так, - рівно відповів МакЛеод.  
Вероніка похитала головою.  
\- Я просто не стану з ними битися. Я скажу їм, що не бажаю ніякого призу, і вони залишать мене у спокої.  
\- Ні, Вероніко, - у свою чергу похитав головою МакЛеод. – Не залишать.  
\- Я їм поясню, - заперечила вона майже з істеричними нотками у голосі.  
\- Вони не стануть слухати, - відповів МакЛеод.  
У цьому він мав рацію, подумав Мітос. Слухати вони не стануть. Гра тривала надто довго. Вони не слухали навіть дві тисячі років тому. Зовсім не слухали.

+++

274 рік до н.е.  
Італійський півострів, неподалік грецького міста Неаполіс

Мітос різко зупинився, поволі повернувся та пильно вдивився крізь зливу, виглядаючи безсмертного, що, як він напевно знав, знаходився десь поблизу. Був майже вечір, тож на ячмінних полях по обидва боки дороги було ні душі. Попереду виднівся гайок оливкових дерев, і серед їх тіні він помітив людину.  
Мітос знову рушив далі, гадаючи, хто той безсмертний. Минуло майже десять років, як він бачився з кимось зі свого народу. Останні двадцять років Мітос мешкав у Неаполісі з дружиною, та минулим літом вона померла, і він став почуватися трохи самотнім. Було б добре перемовитися з іншим безсмертним.  
Може, то був Каспіан. Чоловік виглядав занадто великим, як для Сіласа, і він знав, що то не міг бути Кронос. Вони з Кроносом розійшлися багато років тому, і Мітос був впевнений, що ближчим часом Кронос не збирався з ним бачитися. Принаймні, він на те сподівався. Кронос не дуже зрадів мітосовому рішенню полишити вершників.  
Це саме Кронос запропонував Мітосу покинути вершників, аби вивчити військову тактику війська Олександра Македонянина, і Мітос з радістю зголосився. Він багато чого навчився, і не лише про війну. Але Кронос очікував, що десь років за десять Мітос повернеться до вершників. Через десять років Мітос не повернувся. Він взагалі не повернувся.  
Кронос чекав тридцять років, потім почав шукати Мітоса. Він знайшов його одруженим на багатій вдові у Неаполісі, одному з грецьких поселень італійського півострова. Мітос проводив час на базарі, обговорюючи філософію та значення слів на кшталт «любов» чи «душа». Кронос не зрозумів, і їх розставання пройшло недобре. З тих пір Мітос жив серед смертних. За довгі роки з вершниками він забув, як швидко старіють смертні, як болісно дивитися, як вони вмирають.  
Але попереду, там, під деревами, чекав інший подібний до нього. Мітос вже підійшов достатньо близько, аби побачити, що чоловік витягнув меча з піхов. Той тьмяно виблискував з-під дощу. Мітос зупинився.  
За останні вісім чи десь так століть він зустрічав небагато безсмертних, ті старалися уникати вершників. Ті, що не старалися, жили недовго. Під час одного з гостювань у іншому племені Мітос здійснив подорож до храму спостерігачів. Він був трохи здивований, почувши розповіді про багато поєдинків та втрачених голів. Але лише трохи. Він знав, наскільки привабливим може бути сходження. Деякі безсмертні, вочевидь, вирішили зайнятися полюванням. Можливо, що цей був одним з таких.  
Інший безсмертний рушив до нього та обвів навколо порожнею лівою рукою:  
\- Добра ніч для сходження, згоден? Дощ вже йде. Все, що нам тепер потрібно, так це перуни Юпітера.  
Римлянин, судячи з голосу, та солдат. Мітос упізнав карбований крок та короткий меч. Дійсно мисливець. Мітос поклав руку на ефес меча під плащем, радіючи, що під час недавнього повстання рабів римляни дозволили своїм грецьким союзникам носити зброю.  
\- Я з тобою не сварився, - похитав він головою, сподіваючись переконати того на розмову замість бійки. – Я тебе навіть не знаю.  
\- Марк Ліцініус Туллій, - відповів той. – Тепер знаєш. А ти?  
\- Мітос.  
\- Грек, - мовив той з відразою. – Проте голова є голова. Почнемо?  
Римлянин тепер був достатньо близько, аби Мітос міг роздивитися неправильну форму його носу. Коротке волосся чоловіка потемніло від дощу і прилипло до чола.  
Мітос знизав плечима.  
\- Як я сказав, я з тобою не сварився.  
\- Та і я з тобою. Але може залишитися тільки один. – Він зробив крок ближче.  
Тепер він був так близько, що Мітос чув запах часнику. Надто близько.  
\- Лише один? – повторив Мітос та оголив меча.  
\- Ти не знаєш? – посміхнувся Марк Ліцініус Туллій, і то був хижий оскал. – Ти з молодих? – Він почав повільно обходити навколо Мітоса, як вовк, що готується накинутися. – Чи твій вчитель тобі не розповідав?  
\- В мене не було вчителя, - відповів Мітос рівно, повертаючись, щоб не впустити Туллія з виду та відзначаючи найменшу невпевненість в його рухах, хибу в рівновазі, як той припадав на одну ногу.  
\- Не було вчителя? – знову посміхнувся Туллій. – Тоді я буду чесним. Як громадянин Риму я вірю у чесний двобій. Я розповім тобі правила Гри. Є лише один приз, і перемогти може лише один.  
Тут Туллій завдав пробного удару, цілячись йому у лівий бік.  
Мітос відбив навмисно незграбно.  
\- Приз? – Перепитав він.  
\- Приз, - наголосив Тулліус. – Вся сила світу. Вся сила кожного безсмертного.  
Про що базікав цей дурень? Приз? Гра? Мітос раптово зрозумів, що інший безсмертний… Джінег, чи як там його? Щось таке. Мабуть розповів іншим безсмертним про гру та пустив цю дурну чутку. Недивно, що останнім часом відбувалося так багато двобоїв. Він вголос розсміявся над такою іронією, проте не зводячи очей з супротивника.  
\- Немає ніякого призу, - сказав він, - і гра скінчена.  
Скінчена дуже давно, і він переміг.  
\- Вона не може бути скінчена. Нас принаймні двоє.  
Ще один удар, ще один незграбний блок. Римлянин жорстоко посміхнувся, в тінях обличчя його очі здавалися майже чорними, тусклий білий овал у самій темряві, з волосся стікав дощ.  
\- Я народився у рік заснування Риму, більше чотирьохсот років тому, і дізнався про Гру, коли мені була лише сотня.  
\- Слухай, - мовив Мітос більш твердо. – Немає ніякого призу. Це була лишень гра.  
\- Так, - кивнув Туллій. – Гра. І я збираюся виграти приз. – Він рушив навколо Мітоса зліва. – Поки на моєму рахунку шістнадцять голів, і твоя стане сімнадцятою. – І він напав.  
Мітос знову відбив, цього разу анітрохи не незграбно, і атакував у відповідь. Може в нього і не було вчителя, проте він точно не був молодим. Протягом останніх трьох тисячоліть він багато чому навчився і не збирався дозволити, аби його сходження дісталося якомусь брудному римському солдатові лише з шістнадцятьма головами на рахунку.  
Туллій не чекав такого досвідченого мечника, та навіть як би й чекав, мало що міг би вдіяти. Мітос обеззброїв його, а потім встромив меча у живіт. Туллій впав на коліна, відчайдушно намагаючись затиснути рану.  
\- Повторюю тобі, - сказав Мітос, зупинившись трохи збоку, - гра скінчилась. Немає ніякого призу.  
Туллій спромігся на смішок крізь біль та зробив судорожний ковток повітря.  
\- Брудний грецький брехун. Має залишитися, - ще один хрип, - лише один.  
\- Якщо така твоя воля, - мовив Мітос, здіймаючи меча для останнього удару.  
\- Слава Юпітеру! – крикнув Марк Туллій за мить до того, як меч опустився на його шию.  
\- Слава недоумку, - відповів Мітос, готуючись до блискавки. Саме перед її початком він побачив темну фігуру, що зникла у тіні дерев. Він знав, що то один зі спостерігачів, спостерігавших та ніколи не втручавшихся. З дивним відчуттям відчуженості він зрозумів, що вони зроблять запис про цю смерть з тією ж легкістю, що записували смерті інших. А потім його накрило сходженням, і все інше перестало мати значення.

+++

23 квітня 1997 року  
Баржа МакЛеода

Тепер у голосі Вероніки лунала вже не просто істерика.  
\- Я цього не робитиму. Я не можу! – Вона різко підвелась та кинулася до сходів.  
МакЛеод наздогнав її та схопив за руку, лагідно, проте твердо.  
\- Вероніко, - мовив він заспокійливо, - я розумію, що це важко, але це насправді.  
Мітос вмостився глибше у кріслі та з насолодою зробив неквапливий ковток пива, віддаючи належне техніці МакЛеода. Що ж, МакЛеод завжди вмів приборкувати кобилиць. Та жінок. І з новими безсмертними не така вже велика різниця. Вочевидь з Веронікою теж спрацювало. Вона більше не панікувала, вона насправді дивилася на МакЛеода, дозволяючи торкатися її, дозволяючи себе заспокоювати.  
\- Вам треба розпочати тренування, - додав МакЛеод, - навчитися володіти мечем.  
\- Тренування? Володіти мечем? – Вона захитала головою. – В мене не має на це часу. В мене діти!  
Мітос скинув голову. Було ясно, що новина застала МакЛеода зненацька, але той ніяк цього не показав.  
\- Ви їх всиновили?  
\- Так, хлопчика та дівчинку. Ми всиновили їх, коли вони були ще немовлятами. Сесіль зараз три, а Філіпу п’ять. Мій чоловік і я… ми намагалися багато років, але… - Вона змовкла та підозріло подивилася на нього. – Звідки ви знаєте, що вони прийомні?  
\- В безсмертних не може бути дітей.  
Її губи перетворилися на вперту лінію.  
\- В мене є діти. І я їм потрібна. – Вона подивилася на свого годинника. – І зараз я маю забрати їх зі школи.  
\- Вероніко, - наполегливо окликнув МакЛеод, - нам треба багато чого обговорити.  
\- Я маю забрати дітей! Вони чекають на мене у школі. Я запізнююсь!  
МакЛеод відпустив її та кивнув, проте Мітос помітив, як тяжко він ковтнув.  
\- Звісно, вам пора, - погодився МакЛеод. – Я вас проведу.  
\- Ні! – відступила вона. Тепер вона не дозволяла йому наблизитися. – Ні. – Вона глибоко вдихнула. – Мені потрібен час – подумати про те, що ви розповіли. – МакЛеод зібрався щось сказати, та вона м’яко перебила. – Будь ласка. Прошу вас.  
Мітосу було дуже приємно бачити, як жінка крутить МакЛеодом так само вправно, як він незадовго нею.  
МакЛеод кивнув та простягнув їй візитну картку.  
\- Обіцяйте, що подзвоните.  
Він посміхнувся їй своєю найбільш чарівною та переконливою посмішкою. Посмішкою, яку Мітос бачив в нього у багатьох різних випадках, з багатьма різними жінками. Раніше завжди спрацьовувало, спрацювало і зараз.  
Вероніка посміхнулася у відповідь, знервовано, але посміхнулася.  
\- Пообіцяйте мені, - повторив МакЛеод, беручи її долонь у свої та пильно дивлячись у вічі. – Найближчим часом.  
\- Обов’язково, - запевнила вона, - обіцяю.  
І він відпустив, і Вероніка попрямувала до сходів. Наверху вона зупинилася та озирнулася, і МакЛеод знову посміхнувся до неї. Він дивився услід, як вона сходить з баржі, а потім повернувся до Мітоса. Усмішка зникла з його обличчя.  
Мітос не хотів зустрічатися з ним поглядами. То ж краєм ока він спостерігав, як МакЛеод налив собі склянку віскі та важко опустився на диван. Пити так рано вранці було для МакЛеода справою незвичною.  
МакЛеод зробив добрячий ковток.  
\- Вона одружена, в неї двоє дітей. Вона вчителька музики. – Він перекинув рештки віскі натренованим змахом зап’ястя. – І вона безсмертна.  
Мітос майже пожалів, що не має нічого міцнішого за пиво.  
\- Коли ти її зустрів?  
\- Цього ранку. Я був на пробіжці та відчув її. Вона йшла парком, я помітив, що їй погано. Вона сказала, що на минулому тижні впала зі сходинок і думала, що просто втратила свідомість.  
Мітос знизав плечима. Малися й гірші способи стати безсмертним, значно гірші.  
\- Мені довелося дуже довго її переконувати. – Вони обмінялися кривими посмішками. Дуже важко повірити в щось подібне. – Може, мені вдасться переконати її залишити Париж, оселитися в якомусь маленькому містечку чи селищі. Там їй буде безпечніше.  
\- Буде, - погодився Мітос.  
Який жаль, що вступ у монастир був вже не таким популярним вибором, як кілька століть назад. Але навіть тоді монастирі не дуже вже приймали дітей. І вже точно вони не приймали чоловіків.  
МакЛеод підвівся, налив собі ще та прихопивши бутилу всівся назад.  
Мітос прийшов аби поспілкуватися, може, подискутувати, може, навіть, подивитися фільм. Проте тепер МакЛеод заглибився у свій задумливий настрій, і Мітос знав, що сьогодні не дочекається від нього ані слова. Мітос теж не відчував бажання балакати. То ж допив пиво та встав.  
\- Зазирну якось іншим разом.  
МакЛеод ледве кивнув та знову приклався до склянки.  
Мітос йшов вулицями Парижу. Почався дощ, а він продовжував йти, радо підставляючи обличчя прохолодним краплинам, струмкам, що стікали шиєю, та зростаючому холоду, що охоплював тіло. Дощ дарував приємні відчуття.  
Врешті решт він зупинився на мосту і сперся на кам’яні перила, вдивляючись у сіру бурхливу воду, таку, що й сірі бурхливі хмари над нею. Брижі від краплин розходилися, находили одна на одну та розросталися так саме, як поширювалася та росла чутка про гру.  
Джінефа не був єдиним. В Мітоса в самого були два перервані двобої, тож він припускав, що щось схоже траплялося й в Кроноса та Каспіана. Почути історії про Гру та Винагороду від одного чи навіть двох безсмертних не обов’язково так вже й переконливо. Проте почути її з шістьох чи вісьмох різних вуст… Мітос знав, як легко народжуються чутки.  
Історія передавалася від наставника до учня, від безсмертного до безсмертного, від безсмертного до спостерігача і так по колу. З кожним переказом чутка зростала, спліталася та поширювалася з іншими легендами, до поки кожен безсмертний не повірив в неї. В усякому разі, кожен безсмертний, що досі жив. Ті, хто відмовлявся вірити, ставали мертвими. Ти мусиш грати, і ти мусиш продовжувати, або ти загинеш. Мітосу спало на думку, чи чула людина, що написала дитячу книжку «Джуманджі» про безсмертних?  
Мітос намагався переконати ще кількох безсмертних, що немає ніякого призу, що Гра дійсно була лише грою, та вони ніколи йому не вірили. Через деякий час він полишив спроби та зосередився на виживанні. Та навіть виживати ставало дедалі важче, і його життя перетворилося на втечу та спроби сховатися. Він біг від Гри. І він біг від Кроноса.  
Мітос відвернувся від води та прихилився до перил, відчуваючи грубе каміння під долонями та холоднечу у спині та ліктях. Серед сірої мряки здіймалися знайомі обриси собору Парижської Богоматері, чорніючи хрестами з-проміж хмар.

+++

Початок літа, 765 р н.е.  
Монастир Кіл-Дара[4], Ірландія

Мітос зупинився перед різьбленим кам’яним хрестом, і шум та гомін натовпу навколо зблякли. Він простягнув руку та лагідно торкнувся хреста, довгі кремові рукави його чернечого вбрання задерлися. Каміння було грубе на дотик, і він добре пам’ятав це відчуття. Він витратив багато років, витесуючи ці лінії, різьблячи цю в’язь. Він не бачив свого творіння майже сто п’ятдесят років. Він пам’ятав похвали від інших каменярів і захоплення в очах його дружини Сорчі, коли вона дивилася, як хрест з’являється з граніту.  
Стоячи перед хрестом, він відчував дивне відчуття постійності. Мітос прожив майже чотири тисячоліття, та цей хрест, зроблений ним, міг проіснувати навіть довше. Він міг легко простояти стільки ж, скільки стоячі камені Бретані чи велике коло на півдні Англії.  
Прибравши руку з хреста, він знову озирнувся навколо. Хрест стояв біля воріт монастиря знаком для всіх про святе місце за ними. Далі селище, що виросло навколо великого подвійного монастиря [5] Кіл-Дари, стало містом. Не містом рівним Риму у його розквіті, звісно, проте містом. Було трохи незвично після багатьох років самих лише маленьких сіл та хуторів йти заповненими натовпом, мощеними вулицями.  
Під літніми сонячними променями було спекотно, тож дорогою до монастиря Мітос відкинув вовняного капюшона. Завдяки його чернечій тонзурі йому тепер непотрібно було відкидати волосся з чола.  
\- Брат Ансфорд з Аванського абатства, - оголосив він себе брамнику.  
Та кивнула та відчинила ворота, її зморшкувате обличчя осяялося теплою посмішкою.  
\- Ласкаво просимо, брате Ансфорде. Вас проводити до гостьового будинку для приїжджих братів?  
\- Ні, сестро, - відповів він увічливо. – Я бував тут раніше.  
Він жив тут раніше. Саме тут він пізнав радість творити. У ті дні він працював з деревом та камінням, в ці часи він був відомим золотих справ майстром, якого поважали та шанували по всій Ірландії. Тільки абати, барди та королі стояли вище від ковалів.  
Скільки років прожив він у цій громаді послушником? Набагато довше ніж він зазвичай залишався у якомусь місці. Абатиса та його дружина, Сорча, обидві знали про його безсмертя і допомагали йому приховати його дивність. Він та Сорча більше тридцяти років прожили подружжям у абатстві, де жінки та чоловіки працювали спільно на славу божу та ростили дітей йому на служіння.  
Хоча, звісно, в нього з Сорчею не було дітей. Спочатку він вагався зробити їй пропозицію, знаючи, що бездітність для жінки важка ноша. Проте Сорча схоже була рада дізнатися, що не матиме дітей, вдячна, що матиме багато років на себе, аби присвятити їх своїй роботі. Сорча була вченою та писцем. Він досі використовував переписану нею Книгу Псалмів, і нехай вона і називала зневажливо невеличкий псалтир «почеркушками», її гарний почерк та чудовий орнамент були дивовижею самі по собі. Останні п'ятнадцять років зі свого життя вона провела створюючи справжній шедевр, переклад грецьких філософів. Вона ледве встигла завершити книгу до смерті від тривалої сухоти під час довгої холодної зими.  
Мітос пройшов скріпторій [6], де Сорча провела стільки щасливих годин, і увійшов у бібліотеку. Він звернувся до монахині з проханням допомогти йому знати книгу, яку шукав, і був радий дізнатися, що та досі тут. З любов’ю узявши книгу Сорчі, він відніс її до столу біля віконця.  
Обкладинку було прикрашено камінням та золотом, перш ніж, нарешті, відкрити книгу, він пильним оком майстра роздивився роботу. З обережністю перегортаючи кожну сторінку, він згадував, як вона длубалася з грецькими сувоями перед написанням, і як копітко вона прикрашала кожну сторінку, додаючи колір та позолоту по каймі.  
Жоден з чернців чи черниць, що працювали тут зараз, ніколи не чули про Сорчу. Лише він один пам’ятав її. Він один пам’ятав її сміх, її дух, те, як темніли її сірі очі, коли її охоплювали збудження і задума. Вона була його ученицею, перевершивши його до того, що насмілювалася кидати йому виклик у його перекладах грецькою. Вона також була його вчителем, показавши радість, що дарує творчість, любов і вітання кожного дня у святкуванні життя.  
Він закрив книжку та дивився на неї, відчуваючи незвичні сльози.  
«Рука, що зробила її, давно мертва», - прийшло йому подумки. З власного досвіду він знав, що зрештою пам'ять його про неї втухне. Він завжди зможе пам’ятати її ім’я, але її голос, радість, що вона йому дарила, відчуття і дотики і її запах, все це згасне, навіть для нього.  
Сорчі давно не стало, але доки існувала створена нею книга, доки люди читали і користувалися нею та дивувалися її красою, доти частина неї була жива. І це, Мітос знав, і було справжнім безсмертям. Він повернув книгу на місце і попрямував до трапезної, встигши саме к обіду.  
Пізніше того ж дня під час тихих роздумів він згадував роки, що минули з останнього часу, як він бував тут. Після смерті Сорчі він залишив Кіл-Дару. Він виходив всі кельтські землі – та з іншого вибір був невеликий. З падінням Риму решту Європи охопили невігластво та хаос, а він віддавав перевагу більш цивілізованим місцям. Він обзавівся багатьма друзями, та всі вони були смертними, і дружба тривала так недовго. Всі безсмертні, яких він зустрічав, грали в Гру, вони не бажали ставати друзями.  
Зрештою він знову опинився в Ірландії, в іншому монастирі, в безпеці на святій землі. Він знову став монахом, навіть прийняв обітницю безшлюбності, що стала тепер законом в більшості з монастирів. Та життя в целібаті не було в тягар. Зі смерті Сорчі ніхто не хвилював його кров.  
Він провів в Кіл-Дарі ще два дні, насолоджуючись жвавими бесідами та навіть більш жвавими суперечками, які споглядав в трапезній між чернцями, черницями та мандрівниками. До приходу християн більше трьохсот років тому в Ірландії не було міст чи навіть містечок, та тепер Кіл-Дара був центром кельтського християнського світу. Світу, у який входила більша частина колись Західної Римської імперії.  
Але була і тривожна новина. Старий брат Віліброрд з північного монастиря Іони [7] докладав про жахливі речі:  
\- Вони приходять з моря, на довгих драконоголових кораблях! Жахливі північани, з сурмлячими на страх рогами та жагою вбивства в серцях і без жодного жалю до будь-кого. – Відпивши добрий ковток елю, він продовжував. – Вони палять церкви, вбивають людей та не залишають нічого за собою. Морські вовки вони, що прийшли на нашу землю.  
Схвильований гомін та тривожні погляди були відповіддю, але обід скінчено, і ченці пішли до молитви, і розповідь старого брата Віліброрда була позабута.  
Мітос не забув. Не міг забути, лише трьома днями пізніше, на його шляху додому до Аванського абатства, він бачив докази непомірної жадоби морських вовків.  
Зі стін абатства Кіл-Крі його вітав монах, проте не було воріт. Важкі дубові стулки були відсутні.  
\- Минулого тижня приходили морські розбійники, - розповів йому чернець. – Більшість братів втекли та сховались у лісі. Північани безбожні нехристі, вони спаплюжили навіть дім божий! – Монах був обурений.  
Мітос входив у монастир притихши. Хижак у ньому розумів, що Ірландія була землею, що сама просилася у руки. Тут малися незліченні багатства, в основному у монастирях вздовж моря, в краї без війська й без захисту.  
Мітос поїв у гостьовому будинку, напившись темного елю, який так полюбляв. Принаймні у Кіл-Крі трималися старих звичаїв. Минулої ночі він зупинявся у абатстві Дарроу, що за безрадісне місце. Мітосу не сподобалося гостювання там: погано зготована риба, чорний хліб і вода. Принаймні в його рідному абатстві Аван і в абатстві Кіл-Крі не приділяли такої непомірної уваги гріху чи усамітненню й аскезі. Брати могли добре їсти та пити без необхідності відчувати провину за це. Хоча, на невдачу жінки тепер мали жити в окремих монастирях.  
Мітос не знав, що відчуває до цієї нової римської манери християнства, яка, схоже, прижилася. Римляни були розпорядливими, проте не дуже схильними до розваг, і схоже, їх версія християнства була такою ж.  
Поки вони їли, госпітальєр розповів йому про пограбування монастиря.  
\- Я бачив їх з лісу, - довірливо повідав він, всівшись поруч з Мітосом та пригубивши великий кухоль елю. – Вони зірвали двері з петель. Коли ми повернулися, то побачили, що вони не оминули жодного кутка. Вони вкрали все золото з каплиці, навіть хрести та реліквії. Вони вломилися до бібліотеки, поздирали каміння з обкладинок книг, а книги повикидали у вікно. Багато сторінок розірвані та пропали. Вони взяли, що схотіли, нічого не залишили.  
Він з сумом та ураженням похитав головою.  
\- А що не схотіли, те знищили. Ковдри порізали ножами та покидали на піл. Меблі розтрощили та попалили. – Він в котрий раз похитав головою та добряче приклався до елю. – Навіть абат молиться на колінах на холодному кам’яному полі.  
Тієї ночі, стоючи на колінах в очікуванні святого причастя, Мітос мав багато часу на роздуми. Він достатньо разів бачив, як гинули народи, аби розуміти, що скоро для Ірландії настануть часи вовків, та і для всієї Європи можливо. Він знав, як має вчинити.  
\- Лети, старий, - прошепотів він серед тиші каплиці. – Лети куди най далі.  
Було далеко не дуже приємно опинитися посередині між двома зіткнувшимися цивілізаціями. Найкраще місце для цього якомога далі поза переднім краєм – на перемагаючому боці. Йому ніколи не траплялося бувати у Скандинавії, проте з досвіду він знав, що в народів, що прагнуть розширити свої кордони, безпечний та захищений центр.  
Та в серці його відчувався незвичний спротив. Щось глибоко всередині не бажало здійматися з місця. Він бажав залишитися та захищати Ірландію від морських вовків. Він хотів зостатися та збудувати абату кам’яний трон натомість дерев’яного різного, який згубили північани. Кам’яний – не дорогий та надто важкий, аби унести. Він бажав битися, аби захистити чаші, хрести та золоті прикраси, які створив. Він не хотів, щоб ці витвори мистецтва були переплавлені північанами. Йому ставало погано від однієї думки про книгу Сорчі, що вона так довго працювала над нею, розірвану на клаптики та втоптану у багнюку чи спалену. Дякувати богу Кіл-Дара був у глибині країни. Та він знав, що це гарантує безпеку лише на кілька десятиліть, не назавжди.  
\- Людина не повинна пережити свого твору, - прошепотів він. Проте розумів, що для нього це не так. Сорчі пощастило. Коли вона помирала, то вірила, що її книга змінить світ. Лише кілька днів тому він і сам в це вірив. Їй ніколи не дізнатися про хвилю з моря, що зітре всі спогади про її вклад у цивілізацію.  
Але не йому. Він знову залишиться на самоті. Без коріння, без місця, аби поглянути та сказати: «Це мій дім». В безсмертних не було нічого. Ані родини, ані культури, нічого, за що можна було б триматися з ходом тисячоліть. Недивно, що безсмертні вхопилися за надію, що їм запропонувала Гра. Єдина мета у їхньому житті – гонитва за призом, уявним, безглуздим, нікчемним призом. І неважливо, що Гра віднімала будь-яку можливість на довготривалу дружбу з іншим безсмертним.  
Мітос кілька разів глибоко удихнув, виганяючи гіркість. Заплющивши очі, він прийнявся читати псалми, знайомі слова втішали та заспокоювали душу.

+++

Наступного ранку Мітос вирушив у останній етап подорожі додому. Стояв чудовий теплий день початку літа. У повітрі висів легкий туман, і краплинки води осідали на його вбранні. Стежкою вздовж болота до узбережжя його єдиними супутниками були дзижчачі бджоли та співаючі пташки.  
Коли туман розсіявся і відступив, був вже майже південь, яскраві сонячні промені осяяли кожну хмаринку, ніби сходячи з небес. Земля сяяла золотом та потоками світла, кожною блискучою і неповторною травинкою.  
Мітос зупинився та озирнувся, вдихаючи повною груддю. Краса природи була однією з непорушних речей. Творіння людини з’являлися та зникали, проте сонце та місяць були вічні. Деякі речі були справді безсмертні. Він дозволив красі дня окутати його спокоєм та заплющив очі, прислухаючись до щебету птиць і шепоту трав на вітру.  
Очі його відкрилися, і він знову озирнувся навкруги, але цього разу з неспокоєм. Його затопило неприємне відчуття – відчуття, якого він не знав багато років, але тим не менш незабутнє. Десь поруч був інший безсмертний.  
Знову згустилася імла, сонячне світло змеркло, і прямо попереду він побачив силует людини на коні. Він тихо вилаявся. Втекти не було ніякої можливості, а вузька стежка посеред торф’яного болота була поганим місцем для двобою. Зробивши глибокий вдих та для впевненості поклавши долоню на руків’я прихованого меча, він став чекати, сподіваючись, що одежа ченця захистить його.  
Інший безсмертний, вочевидь, не мав поваги до вбрання. Вершник витягнув меча. Чоловік був величезним, наче велетень давнини, у старих легендах він цілком міг би битися пліч о пліч з Фінном [8]. Його довге руде волосся утримувала брудна тасьма, його туніка була у латах та плямах. З потіхою в очах він поскакав до супротивника.  
\- Я Дерг, - проголосив він. – Я прийшов по тебе.  
Мітос похитав головою, покірно відступаючи. Він не бажав битися.  
\- Я брат Анстром, монах, і повертаюся до свого абатства. Будь ласка, дозволь мені пройти. Я не граю у Гру.  
\- Зате я граю, - ощирився Дерг. – Ну а як ти ні, тож забрати твою голову буде легше ніж зазвичай. – І він загрозливо рушив назустріч, тримаючи меча готовим до удару.  
З тихим прокльоном Мітос вихопив власного. Ніхто ніколи не слухав, і він втомився від спроб пояснити. Двобій тривав недовго. Дерг був не рівня Мітосу, монаху, митцю, вченому, солдату і полководцю, людині колись відомій як Блідий вершник.  
Голова Дерка покотилася стежкою, і Мітос зціпив зуби в очікуванні блискавки. Було боляче точнісінько, як він пам’ятав. Коли сполохи вщухли, Мітос ще довго стояв на колінах.  
\- Боги!  
І він ще колись прагнув цього? В нього вистачало власних поганих спогадів, аби додавати до них ще й чужі. Він нетвердо підвівся, витер меча о траву і вклав у піхви. Сірий кінь Дерга зник, вочевидь наляканий блискавками. До коня Мітосу було байдуже. Комусь пощастить його спіймати.  
Помолившись за упокій, він відтягнув тіло зі стежки і скинув у болото. Після чого повернувся до своєї подорожі.

+++

Коли він дістався Авана, то ледве тримався на ногах. Імла лягла справжнім туманом, тож він дістався до дому значно пізніше, ніж розраховував. Він був втомлений, голодний та змерз. Останнє, що він бажав, як підійшов до брами, то це почути, що він почув від брамника.  
\- Два дні тому сюди приходив незнайомець та шукав тебе, - повідомив йому брат Падрай.  
Мітос кивнув.  
\- Гадаю, я його зустрів. Високий чоловік з рудим волоссям, верхом на сірому коні?  
\- Ні, - похитав Падрай головою, - він був темноволосий, не рудий, і в нього на обличчі був шрам через око. – Він провів пальцем по обличчю з правого боку, показуючи. – Суворий на вигляд, з холодними очами. З гарним мечем і круглим щитом, як ті, які носять північани.  
Мітос повільно видохнув та відчув ще більшу холоднечу.  
\- Ти його знаєш? – Запитав брамник.  
Мітос кивнув та узяв себе в руки.  
\- Ти впевнений, що він шукав мене?  
\- Він точно описав тебе, брате, - кивнув Падрай. – Смію припустити, ти не бажаєш з ним зустрічатися?  
Мітос замислився. Вони з Кроносом були колись близькі. Протягом тисячі років вони були як брати, проте розпрощалися вони не в найкращих стосунках. Кронос безсумнівно буде на нього злий, навіть може спробувати відрубати йому голову з помсти. З раптовою сардонічною веселістю Мітос подумав, що принаймні на відміну від Дерга той спробує забрати його голову не заради Гри. Кронос знає, що Мітос давно виграв.  
Та Кронос був вдягнений на війну. Можливо він навіть приєднався до північан, був серед навали на абатство Кіл-Крі. Хоча Мітос і розмірковував податися на північ, він планував працювати ремісником чи плугатарем. Він не бажав знову ставати руйнівником, та Кронос вочевидь не змінився.  
\- Ні, - відповів Мітос твердо та похитав головою. – Ні, я не бажаю знову з ним бачитись.  
\- Добре, - посміхнувся Падрай. – Мені він теж не сподобався. Тож я сказав, що ти колись жив тут, але перебрався у Скеліг Мічіл.  
Мітос схвально здійняв брову. Скеліг-Мічіл [9] був пристановищем, побудованим на скелястому острові в південно-західному куточку Ірландії. Туди й у спокійний день було майже неможливо дістатися, а по весні шторми повістю відрізали його від решти світу. Падрай відправив Кроноса шукати вітру в полі, це купить Мітосу трохи часу, аби втекти.  
Втеча відбулася у найнесподіваніший спосіб. Шість інших монахів з його монастиря вирушили в море, намагаючись повторити подорож святого Брендана через великий океан. Мітос прийняв рішення, про яке шкодуватиме все своє життя. Він приєднався до них.  
Ніколи він не відчував такого холоду та голоду як у ті шість тижнів, що він їх провів у відкритому морі. У люті шторми Північної Атлантики човен траплялось ледве не перекидало. Християнські монахи не боялися смерті, та не раз і не два Мітос вдивлявся у байдужий океан з лячною думкою, скільки років йому доведеться витримати у воді, перш ніж його винесе на берег.

+++

23 квітня 1997 року  
Париж, Франція

Тремтячи під холодним дощем, Мітос вдивлявся у той берег річки на величезні стіни Нотр-Даму – святу землю. Чи був для них інший вибір, чи безсмертним завжди доведеться обирати між життям у війні чи життям в бігах? Одногу разу, коли досяг з монахами Північної Америки, він втік від Гри на тисячу років.  
Тією нескінченною подорожжю через океан Мітос мав при собі невеличку торбину. Там були його найкращі витвори з золота та срібла та маленький псалтир, весільний подарунок Сорчі йому багато-багато років тому. Йому не стало духу залишити їх північанам.  
Коли вони висадилися на берег, він залишив монахів та вирушив у подорож. Прикраси він виміняв на їжу, а коли впав у велику річку та потонув, то врешті-решт втратив і книгу Сорчі. Десь кожного століття йому траплявся безсмертний, та жоден не чув про Гру. І він їм не розповідав.  
Зрештою, після тисячі років він зустрів блідошкірого чоловіка, який сплавлявся по річці. Мітос вирушив із ним до Атлантичного узбережжя, а потім піднявся на вітрильник, що повертався до Франції. Зійшов він у Бретані. За тисячоліття деякі зі стоячих каменів впали, проте інші залишилися стояти. До Ірландії, аби подивитися зроблений ним хрест, він повертатися не став.  
Мітос закинув голову і відкрив рота падаючим краплинам дощу. Коли він залишав Європу, Париж був кількома хатинками на островці бруду посеред річки. Коли він повернувся, то знайшов справжнє місто, хатинки змінив собор Нотр-Дам. А кам'яна бруківка подекуди бруд.  
Він випрямився та щільніше загорнувся у пальто. Дощ припустив сильніше, Нотр-Дам стало ледве видно. Він розвернувся та рушив далі. Париж був гарним містом для прогулянок, навіть у дощ.  
Мітос гуляв вуличками та вузькими провулками майже з годину, доки знову не забрів до річки. Дощ все не припинявся. Коли він прибув до Парижа майже з три сотні років тому, теж дощило, і у свій перший день у місті він зустрів безсмертного. Безсмертний рушив до нього, і Мітос на мить прикрив очі, не знаючи, чи Гра забута, але сподіваючись та молячись, аби вона була забута. Та жоден з богів не дослухався. Майже відразу незнайомець кинув йому виклик заради Призу, і з тихим прокльоном Мітос оголив меча.  
Двобій виявився для Мітоса нелегким. Стиль фехтування супротивника був для нього новиною, і аби перемогти Мітосу довелося вдатися до величезної безлічі відомих йому брудних трюків.  
\- Має залишитися тільки один, - прошепотів Мітос за саму мить, як його охопило сходження. Після він скинув тіло та голову у Сену.  
Мітос йшов берегом річки все думаючи, скільки ж загиблих безсмертних бачила Сена за всі сторіччя. Париж, нарівні з Нью-Йорком та Сікувером [10], схоже був одним з іх улюбленіших міст.  
«А ось і ще один», - подумав він роздратовано, відчувши знайоме поколювання.  
Безсмертний був десь неподалік та наближався. Мітос схилив голову та рушив швидше, намагаючись втекти. Його одежа зовсім промокла, і він раптово зрозумів, що змерз, дуже змерз, майже до тремтіння. У такому стані йому буде важко втримати меча.  
Скоро відчуття іншого безсмертного згасло, проте Мітос не зупинився. Рано чи пізно ця клята Гра вб’є і його теж. Вб’є їх усіх. У кінці залишиться тільки один, і останній безсмертний стане… дійсно самотнім.  
Мітос продовжував йти, один.

+++

26 квітня 1997 року  
Баржа МакЛеода

\- Вже читав газету? – запитав Дункан трьома днями пізніше, кладучи меча на стіл, коли Мітос піднявся на баржу.  
\- Газети це надто старомодно. – Мітос відправився прямо до дивану та зручно розпростався на ньому. – Я дивлюся Сі-Ен-Ен. Або інтернет. Не повіриш, що в наші дні можна знайти у мережі.  
\- Це стара історія. – МакЛеод кинув складену газету Мітосу на груди і підійшов до ілюмінатора.  
Мітос зітхнув та взяв газету. Це були місцеві новини: побудова нової установки для очищення стічних вод, вибори у міську раду, арештовано студентів.  
…І що? А потім він побачив у кутку: «У річці знайдено обезголовлене тіло жінки». І вже меншим шрифтом: «Чоловік у відчаї. Двоє маленьких дітей залишилися без матері».  
Далі Мітос не читав.  
МакЛеод був правий. Це стара історія.  
\- Я намагався їй розповісти, - мовив МакЛеод не обертаючись.  
\- Знаю.  
\- Боже, Мітосе. Іноді це все здається таким безглуздим.  
На це було нічого відповісти. Мітос всівся, згорбившись.  
\- Збираєшся знайти того, хто її вбив? – запитав він трохи згодом.  
МакЛеод знизав плечима, продовжуючи вдивлятися у ілюмінатор.  
\- Нащо? Він… чи вона лише грали у Гру.  
На це теж було нічого відповісти.  
\- Так.  
\- Приз краще має бути того вартий. – Голос МакЛеода втратив будь-які барви та став пустим та невиразним.  
Мітос встав та підійшов до нього. Притулившись спиною до переборки, він зазирнув МакЛеоду в очі.  
\- Я, у всякому разі, не прагну найближчим часом дізнаватися.  
МакЛеод повернув погляд, його очі потемніли від спогадів крові та болю.  
Мітос намагався не дати таким же спогадам пробитися у власний погляд.  
\- Поки може бути… не лише один. – Він злегка поклав долоню МакЛеоду на плече та ледве стиснув, і відразу ж відступив. – Бувай, МакЛеоде.  
\- Мітосе, - кивнув МакЛеод. Просте підтвердження речей, які були зовсім не простими.  
В дверях баржі Мітос на мить повернувся та кинув погляд назад. МакЛеод все ще вдивлявся в ілюмінатор. Мітос повільно зійшов з баржі. Подолати сходинки здавалося дуже важким.  
Повітря ззовні було приємнішим, прохолоднішим, із зеленим ароматом свіжості.  
«Париж навесні», - звичайно. Він блукав вулицями, задумавшись, як вчиняв інколи, задумавшись, як намагався робити не дуже часто.  
У парку він сів на лавку, як і завжди відчуваючи притислу гладку довжину меча. Мітос щільніше запахнув плаща, бліде сонце сховалося за хмарою, і повітря схолодніло. Він прикрив очі, вслухаючись в викрики дітей вдалині.  
Смертні вважали дітей запорукою свого майбутнього, свого безсмертя. Мітос ніколи не матиме дітей. Ніхто не співав написаних ним пісень, в жодному з музеїв не виставляли його творів, жоден історик не бився над перекладом написаних ним за століття історій. Все коли-небудь ним написане було втрачене.  
Праця інших теж була загублена, чи буде. Поезія, музика, будівлі, оповідання, мистецтво – майже все зітреться з невблаганним плином часу. Все зникне крім Гри. Неначе монстр Франкенштейна Гра бушувала люто, неприборкано, і Мітос знав, що зрештою вона знищить всіх, навіть свого творця.  
Дитячі крики чулися вже майже поруч, і Мітос розплющив очі. Зі сміхом та палаючими оченятами повз нього пробігли чотири хлопчика. Мітос споглядав, як вони ганялися один за одним навколо фонтану, лякаючи голубів.  
\- Стійте! Стійте! – Вигукнув один з них, худорлявий хлопчисько з темним волоссям. Інші зупинилися та згрудилися навколо нього все з тими ж яскравими оченятами та сміхом. Темноволосий хлопча всміхнувся товаришам. – В мене ідея. Давайте грати у нову гру!  
\- Так! – загукали ті. – В нову гру!  
Мітос спостерігав, як грають діти. То була лишень гра.

+++

Власний твій геній уразив  
І рану наніс, що політ перервала.  
Так зранений птах над рівниною б'ється  
Поринути к хмарам не в змозі.  
І пір’я своє впізнає на стрілі смертоносній,  
Що пронизала в серце.

«Англійські барди та шотландські критики»  
лорд Джордж Гордон Байрон

 

Кінець

**Author's Note:**

> Примітки:  
> (Далі наведені примітки автора. Примітки перекладача позначені окремо.)
> 
> Починаючи приблизно з 800 – 700 років до н.е. греки колонізували більшу частину Середземномор’я. Їхні колонії простягнулися до Іспанії на заході та Криму на півночі. Південна частина Італійського півострова отримала назву Magna Graeca, тобто Велика Греція. Серед грецьких міст Італії були наступні:  
> \- Неаполіс [11] – з грецької «нове місто». Сучасний Неаполь.  
> \- Сибаріс – багате торговельне місто. Сучасний район Сибарі [12]. Було засноване у 729 році до н.е. та зруйновано у 510 році до н.е. сусіднім містом, та його слава залишилася надовго та подарувала нам слово «сибарит».  
> \- Тарент – єдина колонія Спарти, римська назва Tarentum [13].  
> Традиційно датою заснування Риму вважається 21 квітня 753 року до н.е., коли було засновано Res Publica Romana (Римська загальна справа). У період 500 – 200 рр. до н.е. Рим завоював інші міста Італії.  
> Спартанська колонія місто Тарент виявилося для римлян одним з найнепоступливіших. У 275 році до н.е. Тарент звернувся за допомогою до метрополії, на допомогу прийшов король Епіру Пірр з двадцятип’ятитисячним військом та двадцятьма слонами. Пірр виграв дві битви, проте зазнав величезних втрат. «Ще одна така перемога, - він мовив, - і ми програли», - це подарувало нам вислів «піррова перемога». Він повернувся до Греції, а грецькі колонії підкорилися Риму. Деякі міста були завойовані, але багато які підписали договори з Римом та стали римськими союзниками. До 256 р. до н.е. Рим встановив владу над півостровом. Після чого він звернув свою увагу на Карфаген і почав Першу Пунічну війну. Третя Пунічна війна скінчилася у 129 році до н.е. Через сто років, коли трон зайняв Август, Римська республіка перетворилася на Римську імперію.  
> Північани, яких інколи кликали вікінгами, прийшли до Ірландії в останні десятиліття восьмого століття (790-і рр.) і спустошували країну наступні чотириста років, знищивши майже всі монастирі та книжки. Ми допустили вільність, помістивши набіг на абатство Кіл-Крі у 760-х рр., проте якщо Кронос приєднався до якоїсь групи вікінгів, вбачається небезпідставним припустити, що ті почали набіги раніше.  
> У «Till Death» [14] Мітос заявляє, що у 765 році «двічі» перетнув Атлантику на гребному човні з групою ірландських ченців. Здається неправдоподібним, що він міг здійснити подорож туди й назад за одне літо, і я не вірю, що навіть ірландські монахи стали б перетинати Північну Атлантику взимку у простому човні. Я підозрюю, що перша частина подорожі пролягала з Ірландії до Ісландії, де ще до прибуття вікінгів стояли поселення кельтів, а потім з Ісландії до Північної Америки. Мені до снаги думка, що Мітос залишився у Америці на тисячу років, втікши від Гри та від Кроноса. В решті решт, аби перетворитися на легенду, він мав зникнути на доволі тривалий час.  
> Абатства Кіл-Дара, Кіл-Крі та Дарроу справжні. Аванське – ні. Пристановище Скеліг-Мічел було насправді. Зараз воно зазвичай промовляється, як Скелліг-Майкл.  
> З шотландської гельської Ансфорд перекладається як «ніс» або ж «мис».  
> З ірландської гельської Дірг перекладається як «червоний».  
> Книга «Джуманджі» належить перу Кріса Ван Олсбурга. Також це фільм з Робіном Вільямсом.  
> Якщо вам не припала гіпотеза про походження гри, пам’ятайте, що це лише припущення.
> 
> Примітки перекладача:  
> 1\. Чабі Чеккер – відомий американський співак, чия слава припадає на 60-і рр. Виконавець таких хітів, як «The Twist» і «Let’s Twist Again».  
> 2\. Бріан Бору (Бріан Боройме за давньою вимовою, або ж Бріан Борума мак Кеннетіг; 941 – 1014 рр.) – король та національний герой Ірландії, об’єднав Ірландію у одне королівство, засновник династії О’Браєнів.  
> 3\. Інцітат – кінь римського імператора Калігули, якого той призначив сенатором.  
> 4\. англ. Кілдер та ірл. Кілл-Дара місто та графство у Ірландії; в вочевидь мається на увазі тогочасний оплот християнства у Ірландії монастир св. Бригіти, що колись розташовувався на місці замку Кілдер.  
> 5\. Тип католицьких монастирів, де водночас проживає спільнота монахів та монахинь.  
> 6\. Кімната при монастирях, де працюють писці.  
> 7\. Один з Гебридських островів біля західних берегів Шотландії. Назва вірогідно походить від слів «місце тисів». Кілька століть був центром чернецтва.  
> 8\. Мається на увазі Фінн Маккул, герой кельтських міфів.  
> 9\. Skellig Michael – Скелліг-Майкл, найбільший зі Скеллігських островів, що на захід від узбережжя графства Керрі, Ірландія.  
> 10\. Вигадане місто у всесвіті «Горця».  
> 11\. Не плутати з невеликим містечком на Криті. Сучасний Неаполь.  
> 12\. Район у Кассано-алло-Йоніо, муніципалітеті в Італії, у регіоні Калабрія, провінція Козенца.  
> 13\. Сучасне Таранто, місто в Апулії, на півдні Італії.  
> 14\. 20 серія 4-го сезону «Горець», назва походить від весільного обряду: «І доки смерть не розлучить вас».


End file.
